


Jimmy felt like a substitute for what was not there

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15 Finale, Gen, Love Confession To The Wrong Person, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: and wished the angel had left the Empty.
Kudos: 12





	Jimmy felt like a substitute for what was not there

It was so unexpected to be hugged by a man that Jimmy Novak barely knew, even a "I love you, too." That sounded so heartfelt that it made his stomach twist. These were words that weren't meant for him but for the angel that had chosen him for six years, chosen his vessel, a vessel, Jimmy Novak riding a comet that blazed like a shooting star for six years straight. He patted on the younger man's back, quite awkwardly, then the man withdrew and looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"I am. . . I am. . . I am. . .I am Jimmy Novak?" Jimmy asked, watching the happiness fade, watching the younger man step back and become one hundred percent confused.

"Why are you in my heaven?" Dean asked.

Jimmy felt like he were a intruder.

"Jack told me that he wouldn't leave." Jimmy said. "It was a sacrifice for you. Couldn't tell me himself as he is. . . you know."

"Cas is still in the Empty?" Dean looked quite heartbroken.

Jimmy nodded.

"He felt it wouldn't amount to much if he left." Jimmy was speculating from the depths of his heart digging into what a person would do for love and how their sacrifice amounted to it. "Lost all meaning."

Dean frowned, angry, bitter, but defiant as his hands rolled into fists.

"I am going to NAIL that STUPID ASS TO THE WALL." Dean exclaimed.

Dean withdrew from Novak as the rest of the strangers watched him leave,

"What are you going to do? Drive down to the Empty?" Jimmy asked, watching Dean open the car door, then the younger man paused. "You do realize DEATH incarnate is down there."

"Do you love your wife?" Dean asked.

"Very much." Jimmy said. "And she is currently out in the fields enjoying the weather." Jimmy smiled quite fondly at how his wife ran into the forest immediately after it were summoned, threw herself into the tall grass, into a pond, then toward a field and twirl and do fun stuff that felt so heavenly compared to life on Earth. He had his hands in his pocket as he looked around the environment, admiring it, happily. "The perfect weather."

"Would you go down to Hell if she were?" Dean asked.

Jimmy's smile didn't fade.

"With every fiber of my being." Jimmy said.

"I am going to drag his ass into this car and come back and make sure Jack gets you, your wife, straight back to your family." Dean sounded like he meant it, the kind of way a western hero would say then go on to fulfill his words, his eyes were full of intent. It was no wonder why he had gathered a group of fallen friends that doubled as a found family, people that owed him, liked him, and enjoyed his presence. If Jimmy were interested in men then the person that the other people were calling Dean would be among his choices of a significant other. "Kay?"

"Okay." Jimmy said.

Jimmy watched Dean go into the Impala, buckle up, start the vehicle, then drive off aggressively into the distance.

"Good luck!" The man from afar, Bobby, called. "Get 'em, boy!"

For some reason, Jimmy felt like he had given a mission to the younger hunter. In the great scope of things, he had given a mission to the younger man in the name of love to pierce through the veil of death and come out whole. It was going to be very weird to see a angel without a vessel. _Very_. A part of him wondered what his face was going to be or just be a mob of wings. Jimmy proceeded to hope that he saw the angel with a face instead of feathers.


End file.
